Vox Me
by NessaYume
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Mello find himself in competition for Matt's heard with a person he least expected. How will he get his revenge and win over the love of his life? (AU only because they are like 17 in a private high school..) MxM!


A/N: Ok, so I had this idea a while back when my friend and me were talking on this app you can download on your smart phone (iPod in my case). It's called Voxer. Look into it, it's fun. I hadn't gotten around to writing this though, and when Valentine's Day showed up, I didn't know what to do, and he suggested twisting my original idea to include Valentine's day instead of a generic reason. So, here it is! I do prefer to write MM at older ages though, so I made it AU. Hope you enjoy regardless.

Thanks to my beta, MyBeautifulBlackHeart

**Vox Me**

Footsteps echoed off the walls, and Mello looked up from his books to see his best friend approaching. The red head had a lazy smile on his face as he nodded his head in greeting, too lazy to even raise his hand.

Mello placed his pencil down over his notebook as Matt pulled out a chair next to him, green eyes scanning over what the blonde was working on.

"They give us a four day weekend and you're working on homework? Do you see anyone else doing that?" Matt gestured around the empty room. Mello glanced around and took in the empty leather chairs and tables. Normally, this room was scattered with people from their dorm. It was a popular spot for people to work together on homework, without the quiet rules of the library.

"I can't just not study, Matt. I have to do better." His blue eyes returned to his book. Matt rolled his eyes and reclined in his chair.

"You're number two in our graduating class. You can go to any college you can dream of. You can take a day or two off, Mels." Matt stretched, his black and white long sleeve shirt riding up to expose a portion of his stomach.

"Number TWO, Matt. I need to be number one. You won't see Near taking time off." He trailed off, tearing his eyes from his best friend before he was caught staring. Matt laughed in the middle of a yawn.

"Actually, he is." Matt smirked.

_"Hey! Listen!"_ Whatever Mello was about to say was cut off by Matt's phone. The red head lifted it up to his face, tapping the screen.

_"Where are you?"_ Mello's eyes widened as he heard the message being played, but he couldn't believe it. He watched Matt reply with directions to where he was. It only took another second for another reply, _"I'll be there in a few seconds."_

"You Vox with Near?!" Mello blew up. Matt looked up at him with eyes wide in surprise.

"Yeah? He's your enemy, not mine. And I still say you take it a little too far. Even he is taking a day off." Matt slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Well, I'm sorry that I give a shit and my grade doesn't just come to me naturally like yours and his does, then!"

"Hey Matt. Mello." Near approached them with a greeting.

"Eat shit." Mello replied, face in his book once again. Matt rolled his eyes again.

"I am treating Matt to some lunch at the pizzeria next to campus. You're welcome to join us if you like." Near continued as if Mello hadn't spoken.

"I'd rather die." The blonde spoke without missing a beat.

"Have it your way. Matt, you ready?" Near turned his attention to the red head. He nodded to the younger teen before turning back to his seething best friend.

"Don't sit here all day alone, Mels." Matt's eyes were sad as he watched Mello glare at him, the unspoken words that he'd only be alone because Matt was ditching him in the air. But the red head pulled his goggles up over his eyes and stood, beginning to walk with Near. His rival stopped for a second and looked at him, a small smile playing on his lips as Matt continued to walk.

"After all, it is Valentine's Day." His eyes moved back to Matt before he followed after him. Mello's rounded in horror. Matt was always very open about his sexuality. He took the hate in stride, and it just made Mello love and admire him even more. It gave Mello the courage to come out as well when he turned 15. But Near? As far as he had known, Near had been straight! But here he was, taking Mello's secret love to lunch on Valentine's Day. Was Matt interested in the sheep? How could he be?

He sat there and contemplated all of this for what felt like hours. He agonized over the possibility of this being the truth. Suddenly, he couldn't focus on the text before him. His mind kept drifting back to why Matt accepted Near's invitation. So, he gathered up his things and headed to the room he shared with Matt.

~*~line~*~

_"Hey, do you want me to bring you back something to eat? Pizza or anything?"_ Matt's voice rang over his message on Voxer. Mello sighed. He could hear the concern in the gamer's voice. So, he sent back an affirmative message. He laid his head back on his head board as he waited. At least he knew Matt was separating from Near now and coming back to him.

When Matt walked in, he sent a smile to his best friend, placing the pizza box on Mello's bed. But the blonde didn't feel very hungry. _'Near made him smile, not me.'_ He looked away from him.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked with a frown as he sat on his bed.

_"Hey, Listen!"_ Mello rolled his eyes as Matt checked his Vox message.

_"I had a great time today, thanks for joining me."_ Near's voice came over the other end. Mello let out a growl, causing the other to look up and place his phone down.

"Ok, seriously! What the hell is wrong with you? I know you have this one-sided high school nemesis thing going on with Near, but what the fuck, man?!" Matt spat angrily. Mello glared over at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I ruin the after glow to your _date_?!" He shouted back. Matt's face dropped, shock replacing his anger.

"Date? Mello, I had lunch with a friend. That's it." He reasoned. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. Near made it very clear what his intentions were when you two walked away." He looked away again. He heard some rustling before Matt spoke again.

"Look, Mels. If Near has some sort of feelings, I swear, they're one-sided. I actually had this whole big thing planned, but I think this has changed them. I wanted to ask someone else to be my Valentine today." Mello looked back at him, about to ask him who. His words stopped in his throat, however, at the sight before him. Matt still sat on his bed, his goggles pushed up into his hair, and a nervous look on his face. A heart shaped box of chocolates and a single red rose entwined with a single white rose in his hands. A goofy smile tugged at the corner of his lip, "I wanted to ask you to be my Valentine, Mihael."

Mello's chest tightened as Matt regarded him through his lashes. He was sure the shock was clearly on his face, but all he could do for a moment was drown in Matt's emerald eyes. Suddenly, an electric shock moved through him, zapping his body to life as he registered Matt's nervousness growing.

He was on his feet in an instant. It only took a few steps to cross the room. Without a second thought, he leaned down, capturing Matt's lips in a searing kiss as he pushed the red head back onto the bed. Their lips never broke apart, and Matt instantly returned the kiss eagerly. The chocolate and roses were dropped off the side of the bed, freeing his hands to run up the length of Mello's sides.

Mello moaned, running his tongue along Matt's lips. He was granted access immediately, and his tongue explored the depths of the hot cavern. He felt rough hands slide over his abdomen, beneath his long-sleeve black shirt. He groaned and broke the kiss, tugging it over his head. Matt was smirking at him, hands still exploring.

The over-whelming need to feel skin on skin took over, and Mello was tugging on Matt's shirt as well. Goggles were set aside on the nightstand before Matt flipped them over, straddling the blond's narrow hips. He ground into the obvious erection and chuckled as blue eyes rolled back into their skull.

Matt leaned over and kissed him again, but broke off early to kiss along his jaw. He sucked on his neck behind his ear, and nipped at his lobe before heading down towards his collar bone. Mello's hands roamed over his back, marring his skin with his nails as little gasps were pulled from him.

Teeth suddenly clamped onto one of his nipples and he cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, pushing against the mouth for more. But the lips trailed down further, it's tongue dipping into his navel leisurely as fingers curled over the waistband of his black lounge pants.

At an agonizing slow pace, his pants were tugged down. Once the cool air was assaulting his erection, they were whipped off the rest of the way and tossed aside. He didn't even have time to thing before his hard cock was swallowed fully. A strangled cry was ripped from his throat and his fingers tangled in Matt's short, red locks.

"Matt!" He moaned, hips moving in tune with the mouth over him. Matt just let him have at it, speeding up his hand that held the base where his mouth didn't quite reach as Mello's thrusts grew faster. Then, he relaxed his throat and let the blond thrust in even deeper once again. The feeling was too much for Mello, and he exploded into the awaiting mouth.

Matt sucked until his cock was once again flaccid, pulling it back into a slight hardness as he mad sure he licked it clean. Mello whimpered from the over stimulation.

"Think you can take care of this?" Matt was back up in his face, placing Mello's hand to cup his own erection with a slight push of his hips as emphasis. Mello hummed his approval, flipping them back over. Matt smiled and kicked his shoes off, toeing his sock right after.

Mello kissed him passionately again, fingers working the button and zipper of his jeans. He sat up for a moment to tug his pants and boxers down his legs, allowing them to follow the same path their other clothes did. Matt hissed at the cool air, his erection already leaking with precum.

Matt reached up and grabbed Mello's hand, proceeding to suck on three fingers. Mello groaned low in his chest, his erection returning to him. Matt made sure to coat his fingers with saliva before moving the digits down as he spread his legs.

Mello watched him for a second, wanting to make sure Matt wanted what he implied. He found nothing but need reflecting him those green orbs, so he leaned down and kissed him again, slipping his middle finger into Matt's tight body. His moan was in tune with his new lover, the heat surrounding his finger making his own sac feel heavier with anticipation.

He slipped a second finger in, scissoring them to stretch Matt more. The gamer whimpered, but bucked against him, so he slipped his third in after.

Matt cried out in ecstasy as his prostate was brushed. Mello felt a tube being pushed into his hand and looked at the bottle of lube. Taking that as a hint, he pulled his fingers free of Matt, relishing in the whimper of loss. He sent his sexiest smirk down at the man who meant everything to him, letting a small moan exit his own lips as he coated it with the lube.

Matt reached for him, pulling him closer impatiently. Mello chuckled, but lined his erection up with his entrance non the less. His lips descended onto Matt's and as his pushed his tongue in, he slammed his hips forward as well. His hips rotated as his tongue explored, then he thrust his muscle in and out as his hips pulled back and snapped back forward.

Matt's words were a string of incoherent sounds. Mello pulled his face back to watch the looks Matt would make. He moved to brace his weight on his left hand and came into contact with hard plastic. He looked down as the phone lit up, still on the screen of Matt's Vox conversation with Near. His movements faltered only for a second.

With a smirk, he repositioned his hips, slamming straight into Matt's sweet spot. His finger moved to the 'hold and talk' button and he tapped it. It lit up green and he sped up his hips.

"Oh fuck! Mello! Right there! Just like that! More!" Matt continued to moan wantonly. He made sure to add in his own noises, spurring Matt on further. Nails scrapped into his back drawing blood, pulling some amused and needy groans from him.

He completely forgot what he was doing as Matt's eyes locked with his, his breathing sped up, and his whimpers increased. Mello moved his hand from roaming Matt's body his weeping erection, causing him to cry out in ecstasy. It only took a few tugs before Matt was spilling into his hand and calling his name out. Walls tightened around him and he let out his own cry of release, complete with Matt's name.

Matt was panting as Mello laid down on top of him, his fingers lazily moving over his sweaty back.

"I love _you_, Mels. I'll take that as a yes, so, Happy Valentine's day." Matt chuckled. Mello smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Matty." He gave him a lingering kiss before he realized his hand was still gripping Matt's phone. He swallowed a laugh and let go of the button, officially sending the Vox to Near.

_'You may beat me in so many other things, twerp, but this isn't one of them.'_ He thought proudly as he snuggled up to Matt, arms wrapped around him tightly. He laid a couple of feather light kisses over his exposed chest and neck before capturing him and a lazy, but equally as passionate kiss.

A loud rumble echoed through the room. Matt chuckled, "Why don't we move to your bed for a naked picnic with that pizza?" He suggested. Mello agreed and sat up, pulling Matt after him.

Matt watched him sit on the bed and flip open the lid to the box. Inside was a heart shaped pizza. One side was cheese, just the way Matt liked it. The other had everything on it, just the way he liked it. He cocked an eyebrow and looked up at his sheepish best friend turned lover.

"I couldn't resist." He admitted. Mello chucked and patted the bed next to him as he admired the naked form before him.

"Come eat before I pounce on you again." He said with lidded eyes. Matt smirked in return and moved forward.

"Oh, sounds promising." He said as he sat next to Mello with a light kiss.

_"Hey, Listen!"_ sounded in the room and Mello laughed aloud this time. Matt gave him a confused look and Mello just smiled at him innocently.

"I guess I'm glad that I don't have to worry about him anymore. And while he was waiting for a reply, I was making love to you." He covered easily. Matt smiled at him.

"He can wait a while longer. And now, I get to send you other types of messages and stuff over that. Things I've always wanted to but wasn't brave enough to do." Matt smiled. Mello smirked back at him.

"Now that, my love, sounds promising." Matt wagged his brows before taking a bite of his pizza. Mello suddenly couldn't wait until the next time they were bored and decided to use Voxer.

_End_

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Who is downloading Voxer now? Lol.

Now, can I ask you guys a favor? I usually don't let out my real name, but for a cause like this, I am. Please take a minute and help if you can.

One of my BEST FRIENDS was born with AIDS. She is the sweetest person EVER, always with a smile on her face and looking at the bright side of life. I've almost lost her before, and held her hand when they told me to say good-bye to her. We were 13 at the time. She is now happily engaged and even has a 3 year old son at the age of 24.

I have joined the AIDS Walk for Las Vegas, and invited all of my friends here to join me. I also set a donation goal of $100. If you would like to donate to a GREAT cause, then please do so. Even small amounts are helpful. Every dollar can make the difference in a life, as well as the friends and families. Thanks in advanced for any help you provide!

Just remove all the spaces! I did more than necessary, most likely. But I wanted to be sure you got all the parts!

afanlv. donordrive index. cfm? fuseaction= account. profile& confirm= WW91ciBwcm9maWxlIGhhcyBiZWVu IHVwZGF0ZWQu

Instructions:

Go to "Donations Given"

"Donate Now"

It then asks you to enter a name to donate to a participant. Search: Catherine Boelman

In red: "Donate Now"

A few people have already tried to donate, but instead of donating to my goal, they have donated to the site because they clicked to just donate to the foundation instead of entering my name. I would relally appreciate any help you provide in this! It will mean A LOT to me. And as a token of my appreciation, if you donate under my goal, I will give you a one-shot of your choosing! If you would like to donate, but don't have a card, there is also a mail in donation link. If you can't find it, let me know, and I'll send it to you. Thanks in advance to anyone who helps. It's appreciated by so many! Remember, every $1 counts! Even small donations help!


End file.
